


Penny's Dog

by Noirkatrose



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon mets a talking dog and gets sucked into Penny's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters and need to stop writing while drinking. Apologies if you find any characters too OOC for your tastes. Enjoy!

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?" Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?" 

For the love of all things holy... "Sheldon, sweetie, it's before 11 and I had a late night shift. You have 20 seconds to convince me not to castrate you."

"I fear I am hallucinating as there appears to be dog who looks like a man whose talking to Leonard in the lobby and asking for you. Could you come verify that so I know whether I need to call Amy to take me to the hospital?" 

Penny blinked at Sheldon's uncharacteristic word vomit as her brain slowly came on line. Years of irregular sleep patterns and and a caffeine dependency had caused her to hate mornings so it took a bit for Sheldon's words to break through her mind food and.... "Wait, a dog?"

"Yes Penny. I realize you don't like mornings but that's slow even for you."

"Is his name Brain?"

"What? Is this a conspiracy? Make Sheldon go insane? Because let me tell you now..."

Whatever Sheldon was going to say was cut off by the appearance of armed men in black uniforms in the hallway. The resulting 20 hours was punctuated by mad M.A.D. Agents, Sheldon alternating between scared and angry and bewildered, Brain being his usual human smart self which seemed to cause Sheldon even more consternation while Penny herself was doing stuff she hadn't done regularly since her favourite Uncle had taken a desk job and she moved to Pasadena.

Once Dr. Claw was yet again thwarted, his cat annoyed and everything filed and signed, Sheldon and Penny found themselves in Sheldon's apartment on anything can happen Thursdays with no significant others present. After several death glares and tension filled silences while waiting for pizza, Penny began explaining. She had actually been born in Omaha and spent most of her younger years there. But holidays and a significant portion of her tween and teenage years had been spent with her Uncle, one Inspector Gadget. And yes Sheldon, he was what could be considered a cyborg if a slightly malfunctioning one. Also, he missed the obvious half the time but that worked in her favour because he didn't notice her following in behind with her dog.  
Yes, she was probably better with technology then the rest of them combined but she wasn't allowed to talk about it as his clearance wasn't high enough. And yes she wanted to be a actress thank you very much, she was already a spy technically so what other job should she want? And no, you can't study Brain or my book or watch, and yes I built the myself thank you very much!

The resulting Q and A period continued until everyone got back from whatever they did on A.C.H.T.s and Sheldon was forced to abandon his train of inquiry. But he attempted to try and talk to Penny about it and sometimes she even answered him. And life continued in this vein until Leonard showed up one day complaining that Penny had to visit her cousin 'Brain' and how he wasn't allowed to meet him. Leonard couldn't figure out why Sheldon was rolling on the ground laughing after he commented on the fact that every time she visited her cousin she came back smelling of wet dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
